


Days of the past

by space_moon



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_moon/pseuds/space_moon
Summary: Josh found strange device in his attic. This is where the great adventure begins.From author:- I try to write every week, but if I don’t spread chapter in two weeks, it means that you will have a long and interesting chapter!I hope you will like it :з
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Wednesday, 1th of April, 2020

_“I scream, you scream, we all scream_  
_'Cause we're terrified of what's around the corner”_

The weather was good for me - not hot, not cold and no sun. Just rain and warm. That's why I went for a walk after school alone. I have friends, but in some days I like be alone, although I often have panic attacks when people around me. The only thing that always reassured me was the music.  
But sometimes the time comes when you need to return home, you open the door of the house and the only thing you hear is:

-How was your school day?  
And every time you should answer:  
-Cool  
-Your classmates do not bulling you?  
And even if they bull at you every day, then you have to answer:  
-No  
But today the dialogue didn't end there.  
-Can you help me with cleaning the attic?  
-Oh, ok...

I don't like the attic. But I went on the creaky stairs, opened the same creaky door and went into this beautiful room by opinion by spiders and mice that live here. There is no light here, so I had a flashlight in my hands, which, due to my carelessness, fell and rolled off somewhere to the boxes. But I was lucky that I quickly found a flashlight. The light from the flashlight hit one of the boxes with the words "come back" and of course, my curiosity decided that I just have to see what is in this dusty box. Сarefully opened the box (spoiler carefully didn't work out) old parchment paper flew out. Then I noticed a strange device. It was only 20 cm in size, most likely looked more like a car radio with antenna. I thought that the number “1953” is the wrong time, and I wanted to change the time to the correct one. Not knowing where to press, I pressed some random button and it lit up. I felt my eyelids close and...


	2. Sunday, 22th of November 1953

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh meets Tyler

_“We stay in place_  
 _'Cause we don't want to lose our lives”_  
  
My eyes opened and I can see this injustice in the world, oh, okay, I can see that I'm in the barn and I lay on ... hay. But how I here, maybe I died and this is paradise? Wait, I can see the device, can the year mean on it, if my guesses are correct, then this is just awful because I ... hungry! I turned this device in my hands and realized that I was holding a powerful invention. But I think I need to get up and explore the area. Creaky doors seem to haunt me, but it's not the worst thing - the street was hot and the sun was shining brightly so it resembled my yellow hair. For the first time during this time I was glad that I had painted in a natural color (no, not in blue) due to laughs from my classmates, because I so felt like an alien in these clothes(I’m very lucky that the hippy subculture was developing at that time). I noticed a man wearing costume, and I went up to him to ask:  
  
-What is date and year today?  
He looked at me like a schizo, but he answer me:  
-22th of November 1953  
-Thanks  
  
I can swear this conversation looked like a scene from the MIB. This place was look like old Columbus and I exactly 10 years before the Kennedy assassination. I here without money, costumes and I'm still hungry. You know, I'm even glad that all this happened to me, not for nothing that I love books and films about travels into the past.  
My body melted under the sun. I bet that I would probably start a panic attack due to how many people were around me, but that didn’t happen. Being close to a bar that looked like bars in old movies where the cowboys I heard familiar angel voice. On stage was young man, most likely he belonged to hippies. He sang “Jezebel”, I immediately recognized this song since my grandfather loved this song. I think I started to sing along to him, because of what this young man looked at me with his chocolate bewitching eyes.  
I sat at the counter, I tried to order something for free, but they refused me, they just kicked out of there.  
I stayed outside when he came to me. Singer was with the growth of me.  
  
  
-I saw how you along to me and how security kicked you. If you haven't money I can pay for you.  
He began. I actually forgot that people were kinder before. I couldn't answer him, because he said:  
-Oh. Are you stranger?  
-Uuum yes  
-We should celebrate it.  
He bounced cheerfully.  
-This good idea.  
-Then, let's go my new friend!  
  
  
We celebrated my arrival at the bar. During the conversation, he offered me his house as an overnight stay.  
I introduced myself to him by Jim Smith. He, in turn, introduced himself to me as Tyler Joseph, I think I heard this name somewhere. He was 17 years old, the same was for me, but in order to have no questions about the school and parents, I again lied a little. Although he did not particularly ask me about who I am, where from.  
We walked to his house.  
  
-So what made you come here?  
-You know sometimes you want to go somewhere far away from this whole routine.  
-I hope you enjoy it here. But still, I think you will have to work, because as I understand it, you have no money.  
I thought about it even in the bar, but I have no idea how to get a job without a passport.  
-But there is one problem, I lost my bag with a passport, clothes and money.  
Well, I’m a storyteller  
-I can help you find a bag.  
I think I'm a goof. I wanted to answer something already, as he spoke again.  
-And here is the house!  
  
In front of me was small two-storied house, it was ordinary American house that time. There were gray puffs of smoke from the chimney, which is why I thought it should be cozy inside. Just a fireplace equals comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I marked my social networks on my profile.  
> I hope you already read the new interview on variety.  
> I want to say that Tyler with a new hairstyle is so cute (♡ω♡ ) ~♪  
> By the way the playlist is already available (songs will be added), link in bio.  
> I have some problems with this chapter.


End file.
